Snowflakes
by White as Sin
Summary: Ten years after the final battle, the DigiDestined are off in their own lives. Ken and Yolei happen to meet on the street on a certain night... Kenyako!


Snowflakes Jae Lee Normal Jae Lee 63 5502 2001-07-22T21:41:00Z 2001-11-04T21:25:00Z 14 4470 25483 212 50 31294 9.2720 75 

Snowflakes

Yolei & Ken: 23

Tai, Sora, Matt: 25

Izzy, Mimi: 24

Joe: 26

T.K., Kari, Davis: 22

Cody: 20

A/N: I'm sorry if I have the ages mixed up. This story uses the English names so don't be confused and takes place about ten years after the final battle. Enjoy!

          Yolei walked down the dark, empty street, shivering slightly. It was a typical winter night and she was returning from work. She was a secretary at a computer company. She shivered again, and smiled. Hawkmon would most likely be after her to dress more warmly and insist on making countless cups of tea. He was sometimes fussy, but a good friend and a very nice gentleman or mon. It had been nearly ten years since she and her other friends had defended the Digital World. They were all still close, but didn't always have the chance to meet often. Cody was at law school, T.K., Sora, Tai, and Kari at college, Davis starting his noodle cart, Joe a doctor, Matt training to be an astronaut, Mimi (who had returned to Japan) a T.V. star, Izzy researching, and Yolei wasn't quite sure where Ken was. She seemed to miss him a little bit more than the others though somehow… She looked up and saw snowflakes drifting slowly down. She paused; looking at them, then wrapped her coat around herself more tightly and walked home.

          Ken was also walking home. He needed to hurry; Wormmon would probably be worried. Even though he was wearing a long trench coat, he shivered slightly. Wormmon, at his apartment, would most likely be reading now and staring at the clock. Ken himself was a detective-in-training, working to become a private eye. He missed his friends though, but they were off achieving their own dreams. Yet he seemed to particularly miss one… He shook his head. It was getting late, and he should be hurrying home. He walked briskly down the street, but stopped when something cold touched his cheek. He looked up. It had started snowing. He smiled, and then hurried on home.

Yolei was lost in thought when she crashed into someone in a long trench coat.

"Hey!" she exclaimed as they both fell to the ground. "Watch it!" 

"I'm sorry," the stranger apologized. "Let me help you up." 

"Thanks," she said as she got up. Then she glimpsed his face and gasped, "Ken?!" 

It was Ken. He had changed though, but he was as handsome as she last saw him. He was taller, and more muscular. He still had long indigo hair (though it was a little bit longer and wavier), and his eyes were the same piercing royal blue.

"Yes," he asked and his voice was deeper but similar to the one he had before. She just gaped at him.

          Ken finally glimpsed the face of the stranger he bumped into and was shocked. It was Yolei. But she had changed. She had grown into her awkward but cute looks and looked beautiful. She had been tall for her age, and she had grown, but was slightly shorter than him. She still had long purple hair though, and her eyes were the same warm hazel he remembered. Her cheeks were pink from the cold, warming her pale skin. 

          They just stared at each other for a few moments until Ken finally said, "It's been a long time, Yolei." He was still shocked at seeing her though. 

"Too long," Yolei stammered, shocked.

"So, what have you been doing," Ken said a bit uneasily. 

"I've been working, you too?"  
  


"Yeah."

"Well, good bye then?"

"Good bye Yolei."

They started walking away when Ken called out, "I'm not busy Friday night. If you aren't busy either, do you want to go out to dinner?"

Yolei thought for a moment, then answered, "Okay, I'm not busy. Sounds all right to me."

"I'll pick you up at seven."

"Good bye Ken…"

But then Ken had run up and kissed her. At first she struggled, then she started kissing back. It felt like fire was rushing through both of their veins, ice cold yet burning hot. Everything went numb. There was nothing in Yolei's mind but the pleasure of kissing Ken. Too soon, Ken drew away. Yolei was relieved that he was holding her; her legs were weak as Jell-O.

"Well, see you Friday," Ken said and he left. Yolei stared after him, then walked home.

          As she opened the door, Hawkmon (A/N: I KNOW that he should be in his in-training form, but I think rookie form is better.) came to greet her but she pushed past him with a mumbled "Hello." She walked into her room, took off her coat, and lay down on her bed. Hawkmon came in.

"Yolei? Are you alright?" he asked in a worried tone. She looked at him and smiled slightly.

"I'm okay," she said.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" he asked kindly. She shook her head, in deep thought.

"Well, do you want anything to eat?" he asked. She shook her head again. Hawkmon sighed and went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

Ken walked into his apartment, lost in thought. Wormmon came over saying, "Hi Ken-chan." and he absently patted Wormmon and said, "Hello."

"Ken? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." 

Ken walked over to his refrigerator and took out a bottle of juice (He had learned that alcohol and caffeine was not the best thing to drink all the time.). He opened it, and took a sip. 

"Come on Ken, you can trust me."

"I'm not sure…"

"With my trust?"

"No, about my situation."

"Something happen at training?"

"No."

"Do you really want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Do you mind if I tell you when I'm ready?"

"Fine with me."

Wormmon slunk off, thinking. _Poor Ken_, he thought sadly. _He still keeps everything inside of him. The best thing I can do is to support him the best I can._

          Yolei just lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was deep in thought about Ken. Couple of years back, he was the Digimon Emperor, torturing Digimon and trying to take over the Digital World. At first, she didn't know he was the Digimon Emperor, but she had a crush on him, like any other girl. When she did find out, her heart had been broken, but still she was even more determined to defeat him. But when he had changed, she was reluctant to believe him, like the others except Davis. Eventually though, she believed in him and realized that he was truly good. They both became good friends, though not romantically speaking. But they were close. She had missed him so much. It had been nearly 5 years since they had last met, and she almost thought she was having a heart attack when she just crashed into him on the street. She felt confused. Did she really like Ken or was it just a tiny piece of the crush she had nearly a decade ago? Back then, all the girls liked him because he was athletic, smart, and handsome. They had never really thought about his personality, who he truly was. Yolei had been like that, until she found out that he was cold, arrogant, and nasty. He had changed though, and became a member of the team, working together. They all saw the kind, gentle person he was before the Digimon Emperor. She felt a strange feeling though, whenever she saw him, or he looked at her. She thought about him. His indigo hair, tall build, pale skin, slow smile, his intense blue eyes… She just sighed and walked into her kitchen.

          Ken just sat at his table, thinking. He absently sipped his drink occasionally. He kept on thinking about Yolei. When he was the Digimon Emperor (He winced at the memory), he hadn't really paid much attention to her and her friends, except that they were nuisances. He changed though, and they eventually trusted him and made him a part of their team. Yolei was one of the first to believe in him though, with a little encouragement from Davis. Even though he and Davis were close because of their Digimon (DNA Digivolving), somehow he and Yolei were close too, but not romantically speaking. He somehow felt strange whenever they were together. And he had gotten the shock of his life when they met on the street. Did he have romantic feelings toward Yolei? All the girls who had liked him and fawned over him didn't want know the true Ken. All they wanted was the shell outside, the athletic, smart, cute boy that was famous all over Japan. But when Yolei became friends with him, she liked him for who he was, just like the rest of the DigiDestined. She was right beside him when the darkness tried to get him, and when he released all the darkness inside of him. He kept on thinking about her. Her long purple hair, round glasses, friendly smile, her sparkling hazel eyes…  

Yolei was getting ready for her date with Ken when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hello Yolei," Ken's voice said. "Do you mind telling me where you live?"

"Sure," she said, and gave him directions.

"All right," he said. "See you later." She hung up and resumed getting ready.

          Ken felt nervous as he rode the elevator up. He was dressed in black slacks and a pale gray shirt tucked in. He was wearing casual shoes and had his coat draped over his arm. Wormmon had decided to stay at home; it would be awkward to have to carry him around and go into the restaurant. The elevator stopped and he got off. _Well, now that I'm here, might as well get it over with,_ he thought. He took a deep breath and rang the bell.

 "Coming," Yolei's voice said. "Just open the door."

He did and went in. He looked around. It was a simple and clean apartment, not unlike his. Yolei came out of her room.

"Sorry I didn't open the door," she apologized.

Ken gaped at her. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a tight black leather skirt along with a deep red top. A black leather jacket finished it off, and she was wearing makeup and silver earrings. Her hair was in a high ponytail, with a few strands framing her face.

"Wow, you look great," Ken said awkwardly.

Yolei blushed. "Thanks." 

"Oh, this is for you." Ken handed her a deep red rose. He smiled. "It matches your top."

"Thank you," she said blushing even deeper.

"Well, we should get going."

"Right."

She turned around to face Hawkmon, who was peeking out of her bedroom. "I'll be gone for a while. Could you just watch the apartment for me? I'm sorry though. I don't think the restaurant allow animals or Digimon inside."

Hawkmon just sighed and said, "You just have fun along with Ken."

"Thank you Hawkmon," she said, and hugged him. "I'll make it up to you. You are a real gentleman. Bye, see you later." 

She grabbed her coat and went out the door. As they walked over to the elevator, Ken smirked and teased, "Aren't I a gentleman?"

She just blushed and retorted, "Not as much as Hawkmon if you're going to keep this up."

The elevator came, and they got in. To break the silence, Yolei asked, "What restaurant are we going to anyway?" 

"It's a surprise." Ken smiled mysteriously.

Yolei gave him a slightly annoyed glare. He ignored it. When they reached the bottom floor he led her to his car.

"If you had a car," she said. "Why were you walking home?" 

"My car was in the shop, being fixed." 

"Oh."

She got in, and put on her seatbelt. Ken drove for a while until he came to a quiet Italian restaurant that had just opened. Yolei got out. 

"I've been meaning to go to this restaurant," she remarked. "But I didn't have enough time."

"Allow me to do the honor of escorting you there then," he replied, bowing a bit mockingly and held out his arm.

She giggled, but accepted his arm. They went in, and a waiter immediately took them to a small table for two. As they settled down, they started to talk about their jobs. Yolei was a bit surprised that Ken had decided to become a detective. 

"I thought you would be an engineer or a soccer player," she said. 

"Well, I'm surprised that you are a secretary, Yolei," he answered. "You're an expert at computers. Why settle for less?" 

"Well, I don't really have a degree in computer science, and the best way for you to get a job with computers, is to actually have one." 

"Oh." 

They were a bit quiet for a while, until they started talking about their adventures in the Digital World. They kept it up, laughing and talking about the fun they had as kids. Time flew, and finally they found themselves in front of Yolei's door.

"Well, good night then," Ken said softly. Yolei just stood there, and said, "Good night." also.

Then Ken just leaned over and kissed her softly, she kissed him back, but this kiss wasn't as passionate as the one on the night they met. They finally separated, and just stood there for a few moments.  Then Yolei just stepped back and opened her door.

She went in, but said, "Good night, Ken. Thank you for the nice evening."

She smiled and blew one last kiss. Ken watched the door shut, and suddenly felt as light and free as air. He smiled, and blew one kiss to the closed door.

***********One year later***********

Ken just leaned back in his chair. His training was almost complete. Pretty soon he would be a certified detective. He and Yolei were now boyfriend and girlfriend. He felt confused about his feelings for her though. He wasn't sure how to truly show his love for her. It was almost like fire burning steadily inside of him, almost painful, yet he felt empty without it. He smiled though. It was a year since he had crashed into Yolei on the streets. He looked around his apartment. There were a few pictures of his family and his friends, the other DigiDestined. But many of the others were either of a couple, a boy with blue hair and a girl with purple hair, or singles of the purple haired girl.

"Ken?" A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes?" Ken answered.

"What's the matter with you? You've just been staring off into space," Wormmon said.

"I'm alright," Ken said.

_Not really_, he thought.

Wormmon just sighed and walked…er crawled off. Ken walked over and picked up a picture. It was of Yolei of course. She was wearing a cute red and white sundress and a straw hat. He smiled. There was something about Yolei that made people want to be cheerful. She seemed to have an aura around her, unique and completely hers. She made him laugh and always feel good when he was around her. He sighed. Somehow he didn't know what to do. He wanted to admit his true love for her. He loved her more than anything, but did she truly love him? He shook his head and resumed just staring into space.

"Yolei? Hello?" Hawkmon waved his wing in front of Yolei's face. She ignored it. "Hm," Hawkmon murmured thoughtfully. "YOLEI!" 

"Huh?" 

"What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing. Do you want to talk about anything?"

"No." 

Hawkmon looked almost sad and started to walk to the kitchen.

"Wait."

He turned around and looked at her expectantly. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Yolei sighed. 

"Something to do with a certain boy?"

"Uhh…" 

He just shook his head and walked off. Yolei stood up and walked over to a table. She picked up a photograph. It was of Ken. He was on the ground and laughing. She smiled. Ken was quiet but he was good to be around him when he loosened up. His smile and laugh were just so friendly. He always seemed to know the right thing to say at times and he was always so considerate and nice. She had always felt strong feelings for him. The passion she now had for him was almost painful, but she actually enjoyed it. Did he feel the same for her? Yolei just sighed and put the picture back on to the table.

Ken felt confused and felt he needed advice. So he grabbed his coat and Wormmon, and went over to his parents' apartment.

"Hello?" Mrs. Ichijouji said as the bell rang.

"It's me, mom," Ken said. 

"Oh, hi Ken."  
  


Ken walked into the apartment. His dad was on the couch, watching television.

"Hello Ken," he said, looking up.

"Hi dad," Ken answered, sitting on the couch with him.

"What's the matter?" his dad said, looking concerned. 

"Can you give some advice?" 

"Sure. Shoot." 

"What do you do when you love someone so much, you will do anything for them and you want to show that you love them?" 

Ken's dad just smiled at him. "It's that time isn't it? Do the thing you think is right." 

Seeing that Ken looked confused, he added. "Listen to your heart. Do what it tells you. Trust me." He smiled at Ken. Ken looked thoughtful, then started smiling back. 

"Thanks, dad," he said and hugged him tightly. He leapt off the couch and started rushing toward the door. He kissed his mom quickly and rushed out the door. 

"What was that about?" she asked. Her husband just smiled. 

Ken rushed home and grabbed his telephone. He quickly punched in a number and waited. "Hello, Kari? Can you do me a big favor?" He quickly told her what he needed. "Thanks a lot. I'll meet you there later. Thanks. Bye." He turned it off then dialed another number. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi Yolei, can you go to dinner with me on Saturday?" 

"Yes." 

"Good, I have something important to tell you." 

"Oh, see you then." 

"Okay, bye." 

Ken hung up the phone. He had a lot of things to take care of.

Yolei hung up. She was in deep thought. She fiddled with a necklace around her neck. Ken had seemed a bit nervous on the phone. What was that about? She just sighed though, and went into her room to find something to wear on her date. 

Ken felt nervous as he went up the elevator to Yolei's apartment. It was almost like his first date with Yolei. He smiled wryly. Only this time, Wormmon was with him. He was wearing clothes like the ones he had worn that time, but his shirt was an icy blue instead of silver. He absently smoothed his hair.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Wormmon said. 

"What?" Ken said. 

"Nervous?"

"Sort of."

"Whatever you have in mind will be alright."

"Thanks, pal." Ken smiled at Wormmon.

Finally they reached their stop. Ken took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

"Come in Ken, the door's open."

Ken walked in. Hawkmon was on the couch, watching television.

"Hello Ken, hello Wormmon," he said, turning around. "Yolei will be out in a minute."

"Hi Hawkmon," Wormmon said. "It's been a long time."

"It sure has. Want anything?"

"Sure."

"Follow me."

Wormmon followed Hawkmon into the kitchen. Ken chuckled, watching them.

"What's so funny?" a voice said.

Ken turned around and gaped. It was Yolei. She was wearing a black velvet dress with thin straps. Her hair was down in long ringlets. A silver chain with an amethyst charm was around her neck. She was also holding a small velvet purse.

"N-n-nothing," Ken stammered for a minute, then regained his composure. "Thou art an angel on earth, madam," he said, bowing, sounding half joking, but really meant it.

Yolei giggled, and said, "You are a gentleman, however a rogue." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

"I brought Wormmon," Ken said. 

"To keep Hawkmon company?"

"Sort of."

"Hawkmon!" she called.

"Yes?" Hawkmon's voice carried from the kitchen.

"Do you want to come with us, along with Wormmon?"

"Not really… I think you two should have a private evening." Hawkmon peeked out of the kitchen and gave her a sly grin.

Yolei gave him a suspicious look, but said, "You and Wormmon have fun, but please try not to destroy the apartment or eat everything in the refrigerator. Just take care."

Wormmon peeked out too. "Bye Ken. Have a nice evening." He winked at Ken.

They both returned to the kitchen. 

Ken grinned. "What's the betting that those two will nearly eat the pantry and the refrigerator out?"

Yolei sighed. "One to two?"

They both started chuckling though as they entered the elevator. 

"Where are we going?"

"I'll give you a hint; we went there for our first date."

"Oh."

They got off the elevator and headed to Ken's car. Finally they arrived at the restaurant. The waiter, seeing it was a special occasion, guided them to a small table in a quiet corner of the restaurant. They ordered their meal and just talked quietly. Yolei noticed that Ken seem nervous and a bit jittery. She thought this was strange, but ignored it. But it increased, and Yolei was dreading the worst. She excused herself.

In the restroom, she stood in front of the mirror, ignoring the tears running down her face. Was Ken going to break up with her? If he did, her heart would break. She truly cared about him, with a passion that could not be described completely. She just stood there, and then straightened her shoulders with resolve. She would just have to prepare for the worst, and hope for the best. She fiddled with the charm around her neck. Ken had given her that for Christmas, saying a bit jokingly that the stone didn't shine as bright as her, and it was a symbol of their bond. She sighed, and reapplied her makeup. 

Ken sat at the table, fingering a small black box. He opened it and sighed. The ring sparkled on a bed of white velvet. What would he do if she didn't accept? It would most likely seem like there was no purpose in his life then. He smiled a bit wryly though, remembering what had happened before. 

**Flashback**

"You're sure you want to do this?" Kari asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Of course."

They were standing in front of a well-known jewelry store. 

_Here goes nothing_, Ken thought as he opened the door. They both walked inside. A man came over to help them. 

"How may I help you?" he asked, bowing. 

"I need to find an engagement ring," Ken said.

"For this young lady, I presume?" the man said, nodding over to Kari.

Ken blushed and Kari smiled. "No, it's for a different person."

"Alright, go over to that counter, you will find rings over there. Please call if you need help."

They headed over there. Ken gaped at the selection. How could he choose just one?

"That one looks pretty," Kari said, pointing to a slim gold band covered in diamonds. 

Ken shook his head. Somehow, that didn't seem right. About an hour later, Ken was about to give up and choose between two different rings, when something caught his eye. It was a simple ring consisting of a sapphire surrounded by a circle of diamonds on a white-gold band. Ken gently tapped Kari and pointed to that ring. 

"I think that's the one." 

"You're right," Kari said, smiling. "I'm sure she'll love it."

"Excuse me," Ken called out.

The man came. "Yes?"

"Can you please wrap that one?" Ken asked, pointing to the ring.

"Sure." Soon the ring was wrapped and paid for.

Ken gave Kari a grateful smile. "Thank you for coming with me."

She smiled back. "No problem. Good luck."

**End Flashback**

Ken sighed and put the box back into his pocket. He had to prepare for the worst and hope for the best. When Yolei came back, Ken thought her eyes looked a bit red. But he delicately decided not to comment. 

Finally when the meal was over, they decided to go outside. Ken surreptitiously took the box from his pocket. He looked at Yolei and quietly got down on one knee. 

"Yolei?" he said softly. "Will you make me the most lucky man in the world and marry me?" 

Yolei gasped. "Ken, of course." 

Ken opened the box and took out the ring. He slid it onto one of her fingers. He then got up and kissed her. He always liked the way she smelled today, a light mist of lilacs. She kissed him back. Yolei liked the way Ken always seemed to smell, a heavy cloud of spicy cologne that was not suffocating, rather comforting. First their kiss was soft, and then it became passionate. Swirls of fire and ice seemed to flood their veins. Soon they broke apart, gasping. 

"Listen. I love you. I've always loved you. At first, I couldn't even admit it to myself. But eventually I did. The only problem was admitting it to you. You seemed to matter to me more than the entire world," Ken whispered hoarsely. "I just didn't have the nerve to tell you." 

Yolei smiled a bit wanly and whispered back, "I've loved you, too. At first, it was only because you were the famous Ken. Then we were just friends. But I realized it was deeper than that." They stared into each other's eyes as snowflakes started falling down.

A few days later…

"Wonder what's this about?" Davis whispered to Tai.

All of the DigiDestined were gathered in Ken's apartment. Even Mimi was able to find time out of her busy schedule. Ken spoke up.

"I-I mean we- asked you to come here because-" Ken paused, a little confused.

"Just say it Ken!" Kari spoke up, giving him a kind smile.

Ken smiled back. "We asked you to come here because Yolei and I are- are getting married." Everyone was silent for a moment, and then erupted into cheers and applause. They all seemed happy and excited for them, but no one seemed surprised.

"So NOW you pop the question," T.K. said cheerfully. Davis clapped Ken's back, nearly making him fall over.

"Good luck dude, Ken you lucky dog!" he said.

Tai grinned. "This should be interesting, a relationship between two DigiDestined."

"Tai!" Sora exclaimed and smacked him gently. Meanwhile, she and the other girls were mobbing Yolei.

"I'm so happy for you," Mimi said, wiping off tears. Kari caught Ken's eye and winked.

"Show us your ring," Sora said eagerly. Yolei extended her hand, and the sapphire sparkled brightly in the light. The girls oohed and aahed. 

"Any plans for the wedding?" Matt said. 

"Well-" Ken started. 

"It would be nice to include the DigiDestined and their Digimon," Yolei interrupted pointedly.

Ken sighed a bit and ran his hand through his hair. This was going to go on for quite a while. 

Finally the day came. Ken stood nervously at the altar. Tai, one of his best men, squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. 

"Come on," he whispered. "It's supposed to be one of your happiest days." 

"Yeah," Davis said, smiling. "We're right beside you." 

"Of course," T.K. said. Ken blushed and pretended to be very interested in the church doors.

Meanwhile…

"Yolei, there's nothing to be afraid of," Sora said.

"Yeah," Mimi said. "We're your friends and we'll support you all the way through."

Kari smiled reassuringly. "Listen. This is one of the best days you'll ever have, along with Ken. You don't want to ruin it for Ken, do you?" 

Yolei rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for reminding me," she said sardonically. Finally the music started.

"Uh-oh!" Sora said. "It's time. Get ready girls."

As Ken heard the music, he tensed up a bit.

"Come on," T.K. whispered. "It's just starting."

Ken had to smile though. Lillymon had offered to be a flower girl, in a way. She flew along the aisle, scattering flowers. Next came Hawkmon and Wormmon. They were both carefully carrying a pillow holding the rings. They carefully handed the pillow to him solemnly. His mouth twitched slightly, though he took the rings as solemnly as they were. They winked at him encouragingly. Now came the bride.

Yolei tried to relax, and absently smoothed her gown. She really looked beautiful though. Her long white dress flowed down smoothly and ended in an elegant train in the back. Her hair was up in a smooth bun. She glanced around. Her friends were dressed in very nice dresses in a delicate blue color. As the music started, they went down the aisle. Yolei took one long breath, and started down.

Ken caught his breath. All the bridesmaids, along with their Digimon, were pretty, but couldn't compare to the bride, in his opinion anyway. If he thought the way she had looked on the night he proposed was beautiful, it didn't compare to the angel she was now. She smiled gently through her veil; a light blush was on her cheeks. He couldn't rip his eyes off her; he barely managed not to drool over her. For the first time that day, Ken felt completely relaxed. He would finally be with the woman of his dreams, forever. 

Yolei blushed when she caught Ken's eye on her. He looked dashing in his black tux, a white rose on the lapel. He was beaming at her, yet managed to look cool and dignified. The best men and their Digimon were right beside him, smiling at her and the bridesmaids. She relaxed though. Finally, she would be with her soul mate.

The ceremony seemed to go by in a blur, until the priest said, "Now you may kiss the bride."

They kissed, almost wishing that moment would go on and on. Luckily for the rest of the people there, they stopped after a while. Hand in hand, they walked down the aisle, together. 

Epilogue

Fifteen Years Later…

"Mom!" a voice called out. "He's teasing me again!" 

"Now what?" Yolei sighed, coming over.

"He called me four eyes again, Mom," her oldest daughter, Lydia (A/N: I know it's not the real name, but I'm guessing.) wailed.

"Is that true?" Yolei said sternly, hands on hips. 

Sam and his Minomon tried to look innocent. Yolei rolled her eyes. Hawkmon, who was right behind her, looked stern. 

"Your father will be here soon. If I hear anymore arguing, you two won't be able to go with us to the Digital World today and meet your friends. Understand?" she glared at both of them. 

"Yes," they said meekly.

Yolei sighed again and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. But she had to smile at their antics. She noticed Lydia and her Poromon shoot Sam and Minomon smug looks, thinking her mom wasn't looking. Lydia looked like her, glasses and all, but had her father's dark hair. 

Sam looked very similar to her husband's deceased brother, Sam, and was named after his uncle's namesake. His hair was purple like his mom's though, and his eyes were more of a light hazel, instead of blue. 

There was a loud buzzing noise and a very loud "I'm home!" 

"Dad!" the kids screamed and ran to the door.

Yolei followed them. "Really," she said mock-scolding him. "I'd think that the father would have much better manners to set for the children!" 

Ken looked up from the mob of kids and in-training Digimon that were clustered around him and grinned at his wife. "No, YOU set the manners, and I'll take care of the rest." Yolei pretended to sigh in exasperation. 

"Excuse me," Ken told the group of kids mobbing him. He stepped up toward Yolei and kissed her. 

"Had a good day, dear?" Yolei asked softly. 

"Sort of," Ken shrugged.

They leaned closer but then Sam yelled, "Dad! Can we ride Stingmon?" 

They broke apart, and Ken said, "No, you can do that later. We have to get to the Digital world remember?" 

Lydia teased. "Don't you want to see Elizabeth Izumi?"

Sam blushed and said, "Shut up! Don't you like David Motomiya?" 

"Now stop," Ken said, before Lydia could retort back.

To make a long story short, the whole family went to the Digital World, and met with the other DigiDestined. 

The parents watched on a hill while the kids and Digimon played. Yolei leaned on Ken.

_Hard to believe a simple crush turned out like this_, Yolei thought dreamily. Ken was thinking the exact same thing. They shared a look, and then watched the kids play. Ken pulled out a white box from his pocket.

"Yolei?" he said softly. "Do you know what today it is?" Yolei shook her head.

"Today's the day you sent me that email, remember?" Ken grinned.

"Oh," Yolei smiled. Ken handed her the box. She opened it and gasped. Inside was a crystal snowflake, exquisitely carved and sparkling in the afternoon light.

"I never did thank you," he whispered and hugged her. "My little snowflake."

Yolei laughed as they looked out into the peaceful Digital World.


End file.
